Tyskland
Tyskland som trolldomsland har färre invånare än Sverige, men de har fler av fina, gamla familjer och en del annat som är värt att nämna. Tyskland och handel Tyskland är framstående inom handeln i trolldomssamhället, de exporterar och importerar mycket. Deras egen specialité är trollstavar tillverkade av släkten Morgenstern. De har varit framme på marknaden länge, men de gjorde ett extra ryck efter att Englands Ollivander-stavar fick ett abrupt slut under stora trolldomskriget. ' ' Tyska trolldomsministeriet Tysklands styrelsesystem följer mallen av att ha ett trolldomsministerium, men de har inte bara en trolldomsminister utan sju stycken som tillsammans bildar en trolldomsstyrelse. Vart trettonde år har de ett nytt val - såvida inte oroligheter däremellan orsakar att trolldomsstyrelsen blir omvald, något som hände år 1802 då Alfric Renstjärna körde landets ekonomi i botten. Han blev avsatt och hans dotter Alfrida Renstjärna tog hans plats i styrelserådet och lyfte upp Tyskland på fötter igen. Tyskland har gott om gamla anrika ätter och deras trolldomsministrar kommer ofta från dessa familjer. Deras första mugglarfödda minister kom år 1909, men landet håller fortfarande fast vid att ministrarna helst ska komma från en gammal familj. Renstjärna, Regenherz, Übelzug och Sternermeer är familjer som länge har sett sina barn in i styrelsen. ' ' Tyskland och Grindelwalds ideologi Tysklands politiska inställning är officiellt sett neutral gällande mugglarpolitik, men i styrelserådet har de i dagsläget tre öppna Grindelwald-sympatisörer. ' ' Tyska trolldomsskolan Tyskland har en mindre trolldomsbefolkning än Sverige, men de har ändå två trolldomsskolor som tar emot elever från Tyskland, Österrike och Schweiz. Skolorna fungerar för olika årskurser där eleverna slussas genom först en grundläggande utbildning i läsa, skriva och räkna på Frohebücher. Den är obligatorisk för alla tyska trolldomsfödda. Sedan avancerar de till nästa skola där magiundervisningen börjar, Wissenberg. Efter Frohebücher väljer vissa att skicka sina barn till det internationella Durmstrang istället. Tysk populärkultur Tyskland är ett land som håller hårt på gamla anor och traditioner, men det händer ändå mycket som avviker från det gamla. De är framstående i Europa-ligan inom den svenska kvastsporten gast och har en förkärlek för att blanda kvastflygning med förhäxningar. Mein Krawatte Ett tyskt rockband som har fans världen över är Mein Krawatte wird mich Umbringen, de sjunger sina sånger både på tyska och engelska för att nå en bredare publik. Deras texter har ett genomgående tema av slipsar, men i deras något melankoliska låtar kan spåras en del propaganda för Grindelwalds ideologi. Några hit-låtar är "Tie lullaby, sleeping in a cauldron", "Tie on the prowl", "Strangling tie" och "Where did my owl go?". Mest känd för sitt mugglarhat dock är “Muggle’s make us tied”, med refrängen: "Did you know that a muggle made the tie? The first tie was a muggle's. They got no magic, They can do no things, But the first tie was a muggle's, A noose around your throat." En del kritik har riktats mot bandet från vissa länder på grund av detta, men bandet hävdar bestämt att de bara sjunger texter med metaforiska meningar som sällan innebär vad det låter som. Under året 2015 har Mein Krawatte wird mich Umbringen varit på en Europa-turné där de bland annat ska besöka Sverige i augusti.